. The major functions of Indiana University Simon Cancer Center (IUSCC) administration are to: coordinate strategic planning; stimulate and support transdisciplinary Research Programs; and provide administrative oversight for the shared resource facilities. In addition, IUSCC administration is responsible for providing support in the following key areas: pre- and post-award management for grants and contracts; financial management of university and foundation accounts; development and maintenance of the IUSCC Webpages and databases; coordination of communication to IUSCC members; and human resource management of IUSCC staff. Research Programs are supported through coordination of- and attendance at meetings, pilot project announcements, administration of the IUSCC Translational Research Acceleration Coordination (ITRAC) process, dissemination of external funding announcements, and coordination of the IUSCC Seminar Series. Program Leaders are also provided discretionary funding of $25,000 per year to offset programmatic expenses not covered above, such as retreats and consultants. Additionally, the IUSCC development and administration staff work with Senior and Program Leaders to develop fundraising strategies.